


At My Request

by Romhack0101



Series: Super Hero [5]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bad Ending, Gen, Implied Relationships, Kidnapping, Plot, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 22:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romhack0101/pseuds/Romhack0101
Summary: Maki gets tons of requests to murder the Supreme Leader.Unfortunately there is nothing she can do about it, and it really pisses her off. After talking with Momota and Akamatsu at a café,thiswill change her mind.





	At My Request

**Author's Note:**

> I feel much more prouder of this one! Yay!
> 
> Enjoy!

**X-X-X-X**

“Come on, man, you gotta help me!”

“I don't take requests unless it was paid full price.”

Maki walked away as the man behind her began to beg. Almost literally. She understands his reason for wanting to take the job, but not enough pay comes up to take on the Supreme Leader. There has been multiple requests, and multiple requests to save the man trapped in there, like some sort of prince. Though, none has paid full price, or none has paid at all.

The Supreme Leader has blackmailed the richest people so they can only pay so much. He also _threatened her boss_ , so his assassination is set at a high price. Though, with the richest people under blackmail, they can't afford his price and therefore can't afford his death.

 _Normally this would get him killed then and there but he was well armed when he contacted her boss_. _First of all, when he first contacted him, he used a phone call_. _He used digital walls and redirected codes so that they couldn't retrace his location_.

 _Next, he came in uninvited_.

 _He had a small group that knew exactly how to defend themselves, and even then they made sure to protect the Leader with their lives_. _Maki remembers stabbing a guard as he fell to the floor as the Leader stood unmoving_. _Grinning, like he had already won_. _He had threaten to hack the system, and he demonstrated this by infecting the super computer with a virus_. _All information was taken, and he threaten to share that information_... _If they don't raise his price_. _Maki_ hated _that, and tried to assassinate him then and there, but her boss told her no_.

 _Even if he's dead, the people back in his hideout would spread that information_. _Sure_. _He wouldn't be ruling the world as of now, but their business would crumble, and the world would be a much worse place thanks to corrupt leaders taking their place_. _Leaders_ much worse _than the current Supreme Leader taking over the city_.

 _Though, he could be just as worse, if not_ the worst. _If their business goes down, future leaders won't go down either_. _Unlike past and future leaders, he can't be stopped_. _He_ won’t _be stopped_.

 _Not while he has that information_.

Maki kept walking until she almost bumped into a tall man. She looked up to see a strong muscular man right in front of her. She stared up as he turned around. He thought about it for a moment before brightened up.

“You're Harukawa-san from Class 79.” He said, smiling, “I remember you!”

“What?”

She stared at him as she tried to remember herself who this man was. Although she _did_ get her answer as he continued to speak.

“You're the Super High School Level Caregiver, right?” He continued, letting out a chuckle, “I'm Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars! Remember?”

“You're that space freak.” She says, before walking around him, “Go away. I don't wanna talk right now.”

“Why?” Momota asked, as he began to follow her, “Is it because you're in a hurry?”

“Yes.” She bluntly said, “Now, go away.”

“I'll keep you company then!” Momota cried, smiling, “We'll both fight some goons together if we ever run into any!”

“You know how _incredibly stupid_ that sounds!?” Maki turned around to glare at Momota, “You know _how strong_ his goons are in this city!?”

“ _I've beaten up a few_!” Momota nearly bragged, “I can take em!”

Maki stared at him for a moment, before lightly punching his arm. He flinched back wincing in pain. She glared at him, as she pushed him back.

“Not without gaining any bruises on your own.” She nearly deadpanned, before turning to walk away, “You're hurt. So, I suggest going away.”

Silence.

She can still hear him follow her.

That's fine.

As long as he doesn't say anything annoying like that again. She'll do fine.

“By the way, what was that man begging you about?”

 _She spoke too soon_.

“Help him?” Momota kept his tone even, though she can tell he seemed genuinely confused, “He has to pay for your help? I mean, I know you're the Ultimate Caregiver, but don't you think you can lower your price just a little for babysitting in need?”

Maki visibility relaxed after a while.

“I know businesses are tough nowadays, with the take over and war, but even children need safety.” Momota smiled, after a while, “Most likely parents would adore someone like you taking care of them.”

“They do offer me to watch over them.” Maki sighed, as she remembers her orphanage. “And I do watch for free… Or, I use to.”

“What do you mean?”

“Ever since his take over, he's been keeping certain kids captive somewhere.” Maki frowned, “We can't risk anymore to get in danger.”

“Then, we definitely need to take him down!”

“ _That's a stupid idea, and you know it_!” Maki stopped, and pushed him again, “ _You_ need to realize that there is literally no way to stop him! We've tried _everything_!

More silence.

“N-Not everything.” Momota let out a small chuckle, “ _We haven't even started yet_ , what are you talking about?”

Maki realized her own mistake, before turning away.

“Go away.”

She walked away. Although Momota didn't do what she said, and followed her to her destination. It was just a small café that was at risk of bankruptcy. She tries everything she can to watch over it, and paid as much as she could to help it. It was almost her favorite shop, and it was just decorated just fine. Pleasing to the eye.

She went inside, orders what she usually orders, and have Momota order, and sit at her usual spot. Momota sitting across from her. He's been quiet all this time, looking around the café, before leaning down.

 _He suddenly looked a bit down_.

He didn't say anything for a while, and after a while, Make sighed. She leaned forward, and frowned at Momota.

“What's wrong with you?”

“Who, me?” Momota blinked, before looking away, “N-Nothing. Nothing in particular.”

She glared.

“Fine.”

She didn't press. Honestly, she doesn't care. Though, if he's gonna be hanging out for a while, then don't make it seem like he doesn't want to hang out. He's just sitting here, almost pouting ( _not really_ ), and just deep into thought. She almost doesn't want to be here now, and she definitely didn't want to bring him here either. This was supposed to be her break.

More silence.

“You're really not enjoying this, are you?”

“What, of course I am!”

“Then why aren't you smiling?”

“E-Excuse me?”

“Why aren't you smiling?”

Momota seemed to be thinking of his answer, before sighing. He scratched the back of his head, trying to think of ways to put his words. Or, she assumes he is. Maki can't read his mind. After a minute or two, he finally spoke up.

“My best friend is in _his_ hideout.”

“Whos?” Maki frowned, “ _His_?”

“The _Supreme Leader_!” Momota cried, only for the café to go silent. He stood up to talk, “My best friend is at that Leader’s tower, and I can't save him! He's… H-He’s…”

“Are you talking about that prince?” An elderly man asked. Looking over at the elderly woman next to him with concern, “He was a friend?”

“Yes, whatever people want to call him!” Momota sighed, as he sat back down across from Maki, “He’s my best friend, and he's faaaaaar from a prince, pardon me, sir. I-I’m just a little frustrated that I can't save him.”

“O-Oh my.” The elderly woman expressed, before sitting up and walking over to Momota with a pat, “I-I apologize, sir. Everyone seems to be calling him that because he's been kidnapped and trapped in a tall building like a princess.”

“I-I…” Momota sighed, “I-I know. I'm not mad at that.”

“We just assumed he probably isn't someone important to anyone, really.” the elderly woman says, before giving Momota a hug. She then walked back to her seat, and Momota watched with indifference. The woman decided to go back to her subject, “So, then, my…”

“I… I-I’m sorry.”

“Huh?” Momota looked up at Maki, “What are _you_ sorry for?”

“Just like that elderly couple, I thought he was unimportant too.” Maki admitted, sipping her drink, “Multiple people had asked to save that prince in the first place. Unfortunately, there is nothing we can do at the moment. I figured since the only family he had is either away, or just one family member, he had nothing to lose. Just be known as the prince that can never be saved. It's weird to be asked such a thing, but I never really cared about him, besides the fact that he was a great detective. Otherwise, I would've put effort into _actually looking for him_.”

“Even then, even _if_ we put in the effort, there is no clue _where_ he is being held.” Maki sighed, “Just basic information, like being stuck in a _tall building_ , or something. Where he even _got_ the nickname, _prince_. When looking for him, the Supreme Leader moved him around. So that way he _couldn't_ be found. If we find the right building, we need to make sure no one sees us, and that no one is notified about us breaking in to alert the Leader. _So that way, he doesn't get moved_.”

“Right now, there is _no indication_ on _where_ he is being held, just wild guesses at this point.” Maki rubbed her chin, “Even if we _do_ somehow discover where he is being held, there is also the point of sneaking in, without being caught. Now only would he be moved, but we _would be dead_.”

Silence.

“Well, we have nothing to go on, but that doesn't mean we'll never find a way!”

“What.”

“Yeah!” Momota stood up again, almost knocking down his pastry when slamming the table, “We'll find a way! We'll get more help, and we'll find a way to achieve this! One way, or another!”

“How?”

“I dunno, ask around?” Momota seemed to be halted at that, “Shuichi knew a lot of people, though, seeing that he worked as a detective.”

“Wait!”

Both Maki and Momota turned to see a woman next to their seat. Seeming taken back by their conversation.

“Y-You knew Saihara-kun?”

“Y-You know Shuichi?”

“Of course, he was a childhood friend of mine!”

Momota and Maki was taken aback, until the woman spoke up again. Smiling.

“My name is Kaede Akamatsu.” She spoke, “I use to play at our school as a pianist.”

“Oh, the one that calls herself ‘ _piano freak_.’ I remember you.” Maki sighed, “Lemme guess, you want to save him too.”

“A-Actually…” Akamatsu seemed hesitant to say something, before biting her lip. Make narrowed her eyes.

 _She knows something_.

“... Y-Yes.” Akamatsu finally spoke, “I do. Although, I've heard what you said. About locating him, and breaking in. It's kinda impossible. Though, being a detective’s childhood friend, I could try and get in contact with some people who _might_ give it a try. You can leave his location _to me_.”

“You know of a way!?” Momota brightened up, seeming hopeful, “Then we can save him!”

“Not so fast.” Maki spoke up, before glaring at Akamatsu, “How do you know we can trust you?”

“I-I really intend no harm.” She held her arms up, only thing in hand was a phone, “I have a contact here that might help. S-She… She isn't violent at all. She just has a loud mouth is all.”

“Loud mouth?” Maki asked, before face palming, “Don't tell me it's Iruma.”

“I-I swear she's a good girl.” Akamatsu laughed nervously, before sighing, “She is really good with tech.”

 _Maki remembers her being annoying about how much of a genius she is about it_. _It annoyed her to no end_. _Still, she can't deny_...

“Uhg, fine.” She says, leaning on the table, a headache growing, “We'll use her to track him.”

“Y-Ya mean it!?” Momota brightened up, before cheering, “Yes! Yes! We're saving my best friend! Thank you, Akamatsu-san!”

“ _But_...” Maki stood up to give a stern look, “... If I find out that you betrayed us, you'll really be the next target for a _very dangerous organization_. You'll _be dead_. As much as an idiot Iruma was back then, she still would seem like she _would_ side with the Supreme Leader in this case! If I find out that this is the truth, _you're both dead_.”

More silence.

“O-Okay, okay, that's a deal.” Akamatsu said, chuckling nervously, “Just bare with me, Harukawa-san… I promise I'll help as much as I can, in this case.”

“You better.” With that, she slammed some bills on the table to pay for their food, and beckoned to follow. “Follow me. I got something to say.”

She left, as Akamatsu and Momota looked at each other, before heading out to follow Harukawa. Maki sighed, as she decided to ready her breath, and cleared her head. Just to think of her next words.

Screw the organization. _This Leader is going down_. No matter if her organization goes down or not. There is _billions and billions_ of requests. Especially those two important to the _prince in the tower_. He was more important than anything.

If she goes down, he will go down with her, if needed.

 _Maki reveals everything_.

 _Let's get to planning_.

**X-X-X-X  
End…**

**Author's Note:**

>  _This fic took months_.
> 
> For something more than 2k works, it's probably worth it to get _this fic_ out of the way, at least.
> 
> I have a couple requests, but oof, this one is what I'm the most proud of. Yay! Some plot to this series!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! ^^


End file.
